Burning Hearts
by RuGByXMaNGaGiRL
Summary: Melika is a servant at a palace in ancient Egypt. However, there is a romance in the palace that must be kept secret. Will the Pharaoh find out?


The house was alit with fire as well as all the other houses. They were being attacked by the king's forces. Melika's mother held her close as she ran from a group of guards. Melika's hair blew in her face as she nuzzled against her mother's chest, her tears of fright soaking her cheeks. Her mother's long black hair blew behind her, fear in her eyes, sturdiness in her steps, she ran and ran. She had to get her 5-year old daughter safe. They would take her to the palace and make her into a slave or a servant. She couldn't let that happen. Suddenly, she tripped, losing grip of Melika, and getting covered in mud. The guards caught up with them and grabbed Melika's mother by the arms. Another guard lifted Melika in his arms and began to walk to the palace. They both struggled against the grips of the men but they failed.  
"Mommy!!!!" cried the little girl, fear in her voice and tears in her eyes.  
Her mother managed to free an arm and reached out in a poor attempt to touch her daughter. The guards seized her arm again. "Melika!!!!!" her mother cried. She now had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. Melika looked at her mother as she saw 1 of the guards draw his sword. She turned a corner, still in the guard's arms, and heard a scream of pain. That was the last time Melika ever saw her mother.  
After a few minutes in the guard's arms, she was taken to the palace and placed on the floor in front of the pharaoh. She looked up in fear and saw the pharaoh for the first time. His eyes pierced her and he stood up walking to her. She stumbled backward. He laughed.  
"You have no reason to fear me little pet," he said as he reached out and placed her face in his hands. She pulled away.  
"Where's mommy?" she pleaded.  
"You have no need to see her anymore for you shall spend the rest of your life in these walls." He looked at her. "You are quite pretty for your age," he said as he eyed the child. She looked down. "She will be an excellent servant. Place her in the quarters near Mai's. She shall learn from her." He turned on his heel and walked out of the throne room.  
Again Melika was seized by the guard and taken away. Before she left the room however, she saw a young boy behind the throne; his purple eyes stared at her with interest and concern. There was something about him that was different from his father. He seemed kind, but she knew that looks could always be deceiving. She looked up at her guard. He wasn't smiling, and his face had a serious expression on it. She looked back at the throne for the little boy but he was gone.  
She was soon chucked into a room and the door was shut behind her. She looked around knowing that this is where she'd be living for the rest of her life. She jumped on the bed and shoved her face into her pillow. She cried; she cried for her mother, for her old life, for her memories, but she also cried for herself, knowing that she would never be able to be free again. This would be 1 of the many nights in which she'd cry herself to sleep.  
  
The sun shown through the little window in her quarters. Melika stirred and opened her eyes. It had been 13 years since her mother's death and now Melika was 18. She slipped out of her bed and put on 1 of the few outfits she had. It was a white tunic that went to the middle of her thigh and tied at a knot on her right side. She ran quietly down the halls, her bare feet padding softly against the marble floors. She walked down the steps to the kitchen. She was to prepare the table for the pharaoh and his son every morning, then clean the palace. It took hours to do normally but she had been living in the palace for 13 years and she could clean the palace in about 2 or 3 hours.  
"Hey Serenity," she said. The girl looked up and smiled. Her reddish brown hair was tied back into a bun as she chopped the fruits for the morning. Melika reached into a cabinet and got some plates and bowls.  
"Hey Melika," Serenity replied. She was only 17 and had been her for about 2 years but she was an expert at cooking. She placed the fruit she had been chopping into a mixing bowl and began to pound some flour for bread.  
Melika carried the plates and bowls upstairs to the dining hall and began to set the table. The pharaoh and his son would be rising soon and she had to get the table set with the food on it before they got up. She went back down stairs. By now Serenity was done with pounding the doe and put it in the oven to rise. Melika took the bowl of fruit up the stairs and placed it on the table. She did this several times bringing up meat, fruit, vegetables, and small pastries (a delicacy). She went back down stairs a final time and brought up the 3 loafs of bread that Serenity had baked. She placed those on the table and looked at how she set it, making sure it was perfect. Melika turned her head slightly at the sound of footsteps and slipped into the shadows. It was the pharaoh and his son, Marik. The pharaoh sat down at the head of the table. His head was bald and he had a black ponytail on the left side of his head. He had hard eyes and wore a white robe and sandals. Marik, unlike his father, had a full head of hair. It was a sandy blonde and he had purple eyes with the traditional black eye makeup. He wore a bangle necklace and bracelets with a white skirt and leather sandals. He also sat down, a few seats away from his father. The pharaoh took a piece of fruit and placed it in his mouth, the sweet juices filling his mouth. He smiled and took another. "Marik," he said, "make sure that 1 of the servants gives my compliments to the chef to picking out this delicious fruit." Marik nodded his head and also took a fruit. Melika knew she shouldn't be here so she quietly slipped away, already being late into cleaning the palace. She walked to the kitchen to get the rags she needed to clean the floors. She grabbed a pail and walked out to the river. She dipped it in the river and looked up to see a woman across the river, doing laundry with her daughter. Melika sighed and looked away. She remembered when she used to do that with her mother. She loved doing laundry, usually laughing with her mother over the silliest things. She missed her terribly. "What's wrong?" Melika looked over her shoulder and saw Yula. She wore the same outfit as Melika and was also carrying a pail and a rag. She cleaned the palace with her everyday. Melika returned to filling the pail as Yula began to fill hers. "Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking about memories." Yula looked across the river and saw the woman, her daughter next to her, laughing. She knew what Melika was talking about.  
"I see."  
Melika looked up, her bucket now full with water. She waited for Yula to finish filling hers up. They walked back to the palace together. Yula had only been at the palace for almost 6 years, since she was 12, and Melika showed her the ropes, how to behave, what to do, how to do it. They walked in the palace and placed the pails of water down. The dipped their rags in it and began to scrub the marble floors. Melika was finished with her half of the palace in 2 hours and Yula was almost finished with hers. She walked out the palace and dumped the dirty water. She walked back to the kitchen and placed the rag and pail back in its place. She looked to Serenity, busying herself with preparing lunch. Melika went up to get the plates from the morning and came back down seconds later. She placed them in the sink and began to wash them. Once she was done, she went into her room to get her laundry. She put them in a woven basket, which she had made herself. She sighed again, remembering that her mother had taught her everything she knew- how to weave cloth and baskets, cooking, cleaning. She looked for Mai as she walked through the halls. Draga and Yula were to set the table for lunch, which left Melika free for the afternoon. She found her in her quarters. Her long blonde hair fell to her waist and she wore the uniform for a servant, the white robes that she and Yula wore. "Do you want to do some laundry with me Mai?" asked Melika. Mai looked up and smiled.  
"Sure. Let me get my stuff together." She walked over to her bed and reached under the low platform. Mai had a higher rank than Melika. She had been there since she was 3 and she was now 20, giving her the rank of being able to talk to the pharaoh and his son in a real conversation instead of the only words the servants could say: "Yes pharaoh" or "As you wish pharaoh."  
They were soon at the river and more women were there with their daughters from the ages of 3-13, who were either washing clothes along side them or playing near by. They began to wash their clothes, rubbing them against a rock. This was the only thing that they could really do outside the palace. After a while, they laid their clothes on a rock to dry. They had to get back soon.  
After about a ½ hour or so, they left the river, knowing that they had to get back to the palace fast. They placed their baskets underneath their cots and got ready for more chores. Melika ran to the other female servants. She had to wash and fold the pharaoh and his son's clothes. There was an indoor pool of water in which they washed the royal clothing. Draga and Yula were there, as well as some other servants. She grabbed a washing rock and a basket of clothes. She began to scrub, humming as she worked. The others began to hum as well. They sounded like a choir as they hummed a familiar song. It helped pass the time and soon they were done washing all the clothing.  
Melika walked back up the stairs to set the table for dinner. Again, she placed bowls and plates, fruits and breads, vegetables and meats on the table and slipped into the shadows. Marik and the pharaoh soon sat down. Melika slipped deeper into the shadows. The pharaoh grabbed a piece of bread and looked at his son. "I think I have found a suitable wife for you my son," he said. Marik looked up.  
"Who is it my pharaoh?"  
"She goes by the name of Tea," he said. "She is 18 and quite pretty. I have arranged a meeting for you tomorrow after lunch."  
Marik looked down at his food. Melika saw the sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to marry her. He knew whom she was- a princess who only cared about herself. She wished she could go out and comfort him but she wasn't even supposed to touch him and he wasn't supposed to see her unless she was summoned.  
The pharaoh continued. "There will be also a gathering of other women a few days after you meet Tea," he said. "If you find any woman you desire, you may have her." Marik chewed his food, now a little happier that he could have any other woman besides Tea. Melika slipped into the hallway. Suddenly, she was called into the dining hall. She stepped in and bowed to the pharaoh. "My servant," he said, "please go fetch your harp and play us a song. I know you have great skill with it." Marik looked at her. He knew who she was, but he had only seen her a few times before. "What is your name servant?" Marik asked. Melika didn't raise her head nor her eyes; she didn't dare. "My name is Melika, your highness," she said. Marik smiled. "That is a lovely name." He returned to his food. She slipped away to fetch her harp before the pharaoh punished her. The pharaoh looked at his son. "Do you fancy her my son?" he asked. Marik looked up at his father. "No my pharaoh. She is just very beautiful," he said. "Although I've never seen her face." His father chuckled. "She does have a pretty face, even when she was young," he said. He sipped his wine. "If she was not a servant, I would recommend her to be a women of your choosing." Marik looked down at his food again. Melika soon returned with her harp and bowed again. She took her place behind the curtain. "Wait," said Marik. The pharaoh looked at his son and Melika froze. "Let me see your face servant," he commanded. Melika raised her head. Marik smiled; his father was right. She had long eyelashes and beautiful blue eyes. Her face was smooth and her smile, even though she wasn't smiling, was warm. "That is enough," said his father and Melika turned her head down again. "Take you seat and play." She did as she was told and played the Harper's Song, a common song with a lovely melody. The pharaoh glared at his son and Marik turned his head down to his food. However, he couldn't keep his eyes off the shape of her figure behind the curtain, her lovely hands playing the harp. After supper was finished, Melika was dismissed. Marik's father glared at him again. "What was that all about?" he demanded. Marik kept his eyes down. "You know not to look at the face of a servant. It is forbidden. I do not expect this kind of behavior again." He stood up and left. Marik however didn't get up for he his mind was still on the beautiful servant called Melika. Maybe he did fancy her, he thought. Melika was in her room. She placed her harp down and sat on her bed. She also couldn't keep her mind off Marik. She picked up her harp again and began to play a song called Burning Hearts. Was her heart burning of love for Marik?  
  
It was the afternoon and it was before lunch. Melika was free to do whatever she pleased and decided to go into market. She had a few coins from playing her harp on the street and she decided to spend it on a new outfit. She looked through the stalls, picking up items and setting them down as she went. She finally purchased a pair of leather sandals, a white dress, and a necklace. She got back to the palace quickly, ran into her room, placed her basket in her room, and ran down the halls and into the dining hall. She slipped into the shadows, as she often did, and saw the pharaoh, Marik, and a young women sitting at the table. The women must have been Tea for Marik wasn't enjoying himself. She had short brown hair and a high-pitched voice. The pharaoh was wrong- she wasn't pretty at all.  
"I think we need some music," said Marik. He smiled and clapped his hands. By habit, Melika appeared so it looked like that she came out of the hallway. She bowed to all of them. "Please fetch your harp and play us a song," said Marik. He looked at her and she felt his eyes on her. She blushed slightly and left, returning soon with her harp. She took her place behind the curtain and began to play Riches, a song about the pharaoh and his riches. She played until she was dismissed. Bowing again, she left the room. She thought the lyrics to Burning Hearts in her head, knowing now that they were true.  
Marik returned to his room after Tea had left. He knew now that he liked Melika. But here was no way they could ever be together, unless by some miracle, she changed.  
  
It was the day that Marik could find another woman of his choosing. If he didn't like any, then he would marry Tea.  
Melika was to be 1 of those women to try and catch his attention. She grabbed the outfit she had gotten at market and went into a chamber that she only knew of. She slipped off the clothes she had on and put the other pieces of clothing on. She folded her hair so it looked like it was at shoulder length and placed a gold headband on her head to hold it in place.  
  
When she was done, she slipped out the chamber and went outside. She walked out to the front where a line of women were waiting. She wedged herself in between just in time for Marik and the pharaoh to come out. They wore their royal outfits and had on the traditional eye makeup.  
Marik walked down the steps to the line and began to look every woman over. He passed every woman until he came to her. He looked at her with interest. He summoned her foreword, circling her. There was something very familiar about this woman. "What is your name?" he asked as he came to face her again. She had forgotten to think of a name for she couldn't use her own. She thought of the first name that came to mind- her mother's.  
"My name is Sandra your highness," she said. He smiled.  
"Very lovely." He moved on and she stepped back. He stopped. "I don't remember telling you to move. Get back in your spot please." Melika moved back to her spot. She smiled slightly, knowing that she was 1 of the chosen women. However, above her in the balcony, the pharaoh was frowning. He knew something was different about this girl; he just couldn't lay his finger on it.  
  
Over the weeks, Melika disguised herself as Sandra, for she became closer with Marik and he to her in a final decision of deciding a wife.  
It was a cool night and Melika was in the hallway. It was after her shift of duties as a servant and she was free- at least for the time being. Marik spotted her and walked over.  
"Hello Sandra," he said. Melika inclined her head in a bow.  
"Hello your highness. How are you today?"  
"Fine, thank you. However I've been very lonely over the days." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
"What is bothering you your highness?"  
Marik looked at her. "It's just that I have to marry Tea, even if I don't like her."  
"What do you mean your highness?"  
Marik leaned in and kissed her. "I'm in love with you, not her. I don't want to marry her, I want to marry you." He kissed her again, this time with a little more passion. Melika's heart was burning with passion. She kissed him as he placed a hand on her face. They pulled away and then kissed again.  
"I love you as well," she said as he kissed her forehead.  
"Then come with me," he said as he grabbed her hand and lead her down the hallways. He led her into his room and shut the door behind him. He laid her on the bed and lay elevated above her. He began to take off her headband when she placed her hand on his.  
"Please don't," she said. He sighed and finished taking it off. She was scared. Her long blonde hair tumbled down from its disguised position. He recognized her instantly.  
"Melika?" he asked. She began to cry, her sobs were silent. He touched her face and kissed her, his eyes filled with love and tenderness.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. Tears were now streaking her cheeks.  
"I thought you looked familiar when I saw you," he said, "and I knew that I wasn't loving the person I saw. It was you I'm in love with, not the person you tried to be." Melika's tears seized. She wasn't being loved for her outer self. She was happy and kissed him.  
For the entire night, they had burning hearts of love.  
  
Melika woke up the next morning. It was sunny day. She moved and felt something around her waist. It was a hand. She looked up; only hoping what she saw was a dream. It wasn't however for Marik was real. She sighed and slipped out of his arms. He touched her arm.  
"Please don't go," he said. She shook her head.  
"I have to. I'm sorry." She got out of bed and slipped on the clothes from the previous night. Marik was leaning up on his elbows as she left.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you too."  
She ran through the halls to get to her room. She finally reached it and opened the door. She took off her disguise and slipped on her uniform. She ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Serenity was already there.  
"You're late," she said not looking up.  
"Sorry. I guess I slept in."  
"That's not like you. Maybe you weren't in your room last night." She looked up to see Melika's shocked face.  
"How did you know?"  
Serenity looked back at her work as Melika got the plates for the morning. "I knew something was up when you were never around the palace at night. And the fact that you never used to go to bed that early."  
Melika was going up the stairs, still shocked.  
"Don't worry," Serenity said. "I won't tell anybody."  
Melika smiled and set the table. Once it was complete, she took her usual place in the shadows. Marik and his father soon came in.  
"I have decided that you will marry Tea," said his father. Marik looked at his father. "Or are you displeased with my decision?" he asked. Marik was silent. Melika held her breath. "Well?" he asked.  
"I don't want to marry Tea my pharaoh," Marik said. "She is not the woman I want."  
The pharaoh paused and placed his hands under his chin. "I see," he said. "Well maybe you would like to marry the girl you met. What was her name again? Oh that's right- her name was Sandra. Or should I say Melika?" He eyed his son. Marik was shocked and so was Melika. How'd he figure out it was her? "I don't approve of my son wanting to marry a servant. You will end whatever you are having with each other immediately." Marik returned to look at his food and Melika slipped away from the dining hall.  
She passed a room and paused when she heard voices in it. She looked back and saw Yula and Tea in the room.  
"Servant, fetch me something to drink," said Tea.  
"Yes madam," said Yula.  
"What did you call me servant?"  
"I called you madam, madam," said Yula.  
"You will refer to me as queen. Do you understand?"  
"I cannot call you queen for you are not my queen madam."  
"You will do as a I say!" Tea drew a knife and slammed Yula against the wall. Melika rushed in and grabbed her arm with the knife in it.  
"Unhand me you piece of filth!" Tea said as she tried to make Melika let go. "Guards!!!" Tea cried. Two guards suddenly came in and seized Melika. Marik heard the command and came in as well.  
"What is going on in here?" he demanded.  
"There is a servant who is out of line and all I'm doing is putting her in her place," Tea said.  
"She's lying Marik!!" said Melika. Marik looked at her.  
"What did you call him?" asked Tea.  
"She was going to kill Yula because she didn't refer to her as queen. You have to stop her Marik! She's going to bring madness to the kingdom!"  
"I think the pharaoh will handle this," said Tea. "Take her to the pharaoh!" The guards obeyed and dragged Melika out of the room soon followed by Tea and Marik.  
In the throne room, Melika was placed in front of the pharaoh. The pharaoh stepped in front of her.  
"So, servant, you touched a person in higher rank than you, you called my son by his name instead of calling him highness, you disguised yourself to obtain his love, and you made love with him. Do you deny any of these accusations?" demanded the pharaoh. He looked hard at Melika.  
"No I do not my pharaoh," she said. She wasn't scared. "I agree to all of the accusations you have made of me. I do not fear you, you." but she couldn't finish what she was saying due to the fact that she was just kicked by the pharaoh.  
"Give me your sword guard," said the pharaoh. A guard gave him his sword. Melika looked up at the pharaoh. She showed no fear in her eyes; just rage. "Now you will die the way your mother did," he said as he drew his sword back. He swung the blade but he hit nothing. Marik had grabbed Melika and ran.  
"What are you doing?!!!?" asked the pharaoh in rage.  
  
"I'm protecting her!" he said. "She did nothing wrong!"  
"You're defending a servant? Why?"  
"Because I love her." He looked at Melika. She smiled.  
"Then you will never be pharaoh!!!!"  
"I don't care!!!!"  
The pharaoh chased his son but Marik and Melika were nowhere to be seen. They had disappeared into town.  
Marik set Melika down on a hill. He lay next to her and kissed her.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"It was nothing," he said. "You've been a servant for too long and I couldn't see you die."  
They slept soundly that night and they began their life as partners together.  
  
Marik's father died a few months after. Marik set all the servants and slaves free of his father's palace and the palace was inhabited by Marik and Melika for a while. Although Marik was next in line for the throne, he let another person take charge. His name was Yami.  
  
Burning Hearts 


End file.
